


The Marriage Life

by NekokoaFanfiction



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekokoaFanfiction/pseuds/NekokoaFanfiction
Summary: A bundle of lovely drabbles about the marriage life of you and the knb characters. Reader x knb characters





	1. Kuroko Tetsuya [Engagement]

**The Marriage Life**  
  
  
**Chapter 1: Kuroko Tetsuya [Engagement]**  
  
  
"What, Tetsu?" You stared into his blank blue eyes, flabbergasted at the words that came out of his lips. He held a single rose in his hands and held it out for you to take--which you did.   
  
"Marry me." He repeated again, holding on to your hand where the rose was being held, his thumb rubbing circles into them. You felt his hands growing moist, trembling as he waited for your answer. You were stunned. It was so random. You never expected these words to come from his lips. You two have been dating for years now. Shouldn't it be time to settle down? You turned bright red as you finally answered.  
  
"Okay." A faint smile appeared on his lips. He grabbed hold of your waist and pulled you into an embrace, his arms holding you tightly against his body, his head nuzzling upon your shoulder. You heard him sighed a sigh of relieve through his nose and you couldn't help but feel relieved as well. Your love has been struggling for the past few weeks about this. He hasn't been able to talk to you or look at you until now. You asked him what was wrong but he would just deny it and say nothing was wrong. You couldn't help but feel horrible, thinking that the blunette was finally tired of you. When he called you into the bedroom, you were waiting for the words "Let's break up." But instead, he surprised you with this.  
  
"So this is why you were avoiding me?" You mumbled as you rested your chin on his shoulder.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I was worried... and a little nervous." He spoke into you, his voice becoming muffled because of your shirt, the vibrations of his voice tickling your skin. "Kagami-kun was the one who told me to stop stalling and to just ask. So... I did." He pulled away from you, his hands remaining on your hips and his smile growing wider. "I'm relieved."  
  
"Well, I'm kind of mad that you avoided me for these past few weeks, Tetsu..." You frowned at Kuroko causing him to look a little bit worried, a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. You giggled softly; a playful smile came across your face as you rest your hands on his shoulders. "But I can forgive you. I love you, you know?" You moved closer to him, both of your foreheads and your nose touching. The smile had returned on Kuroko's face.  
  
"I love you too, (f/n)."


	2. Kise Ryota [Engagement]

**The Marriage Life**  
  
  
 **Chapter 2: Kise Ryota [Engagement]**  
  
  
Kise pulled out his apartment keys from his dress pants' pockets. He held a large bouquet of red roses in his arms as he struggled to open the front door of the apartment you both shared together. He turned the knob with his free hand and pushed the door open with his foot. The blond man was greeted by the living room being shrouded in darkness, the only source of light was the TV hitting against the couch and wall. Kise walked in, closing the door with his foot and locking it. He took off his shoes at the door and loosens the tie around his neck.  
  
"(f/n)cchi...?" He softly called your name as he looked around for you. He approached the loveseat couch and found you sleeping upon it, your arm dangling off its edges. He giggled at the sight of you. Your shirt was rolled up, showing off your smooth stomach. Your chin was decorated with a sting of dried saliva and your mouth was full of your (h/c) colored hair. Your blond lover sat near you, a big grin on his face as he reached for your face and brushed the hair out of your mouth, his hand caressing your cheek.  
  
"I guess I'll ask you after you wake up..."  
  
A few hours have past and you woke up to the white ceiling of the apartment staring back down at you. You lifted up your hand and combed back your hair away from your face, sighing softly as you felt the numbness of your arm growing because of it staying in an awkward position for a while. You suddenly noticed something moving your foot and you sat up to see what it was. There you found Kise Ryota sleeping soundly on the couch, his hands holding up his head as his elbow was on the couch's armrest. A bouquet of roses was on his lap and you couldn't help but think another one? It wasn't odd that your lover would bring home gifts. He usually does when he felt the need to shower you with affection-which he does every day. Roses, chocolates, jewelry, you name it. He buys too many gifts for you and even if you try to be modest and refuse them, he'll sneak them into your life in another way. You removed your feet from his lap and placed them on the floor, scooting closer to the sleeping Kise and removing the flowers from his lap. You reached over and poked his cheeks as you softly called his name.  
  
"Kise... Kise-kun? It's..." You turned your head to look at the time on the cable box before continuing. "It's 1:30. We should head to bed." You continued to poke his cheeks until his golden eyes fluttered open and laid upon your (e/c) ones.  
  
"Ah. (f/n)cchi... What?" He rubbed his eyes with his hands, staring at you in a daze.  
  
"We should go to bed, Kise-kun. It's late." You smiled softly at him, pulling his cheek with your hands to wake him up even more. "And thank you for the flowers. They're really pretty!"  
  
"The flowers...?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion but when his sight went to the flowers on your lap, his eyes widen and his hand clamped over his mouth. "(f/n)cchi!" Kise suddenly called your name, placing his hands on top of yours and grabbing it.  
  
"Wh-what? Is everything alright?" You asked, the sudden outburst from Kise frightened you a bit.  
  
"I have to ask you a question. It's serious. And I want to know your answer." He moved closer to you, the grip he had on your hands were growing tighter.  
  
"Well, okay? Go ahead." You had to admit you were a little nervous. It's been a while since you saw Kise with a serious expression. You only hoped it was something positive.  
  
"You know I love you." He started, his expression melting into a soft one. It caused you to smile gently at him. Hearing the words I love you from him still made your cheeks flushed in pink. "And we've been dating for years now. So I was thinking..." He drifted off, removing one of his hands off yours to reach in his pockets. He pulled out a small black box and placed it in your hands. "Open it."  
  
You listened to him and decided to open the box. It revealed a medium sized diamond ring sitting neatly in the box. You gasped softly, looking up at Kise and then back down at the ring and then back at Kise and then at the ring. He laughed at your reaction, guessing that it was a good one. You couldn't believe your eyes. Was Kise really asking you to marry him? He took the ring from the box and asked you to hold out your hand. You followed his command and he slipped the ring into your finger, his eyes remaining on yours.  
  
"Would you like to spend the rest of your days with me?" He whispered, caressing your face with his hands and wiping off the single tear that ran through your face with his thumb.  
  
"You idiot." You pulled him into an embrace; your arms went around his neck and held him tightly against your body. "How can I say no when you already put it on my finger?" You felt his arms around your waist, his hands resting upon your back as you ran your fingers through his blond hair. You pulled away slowly, gazing into his golden eyes until you softly pressed your lips against his. Your half lidded eyes closed as you felt him kiss back. His lips were soft and warm and oh how you wished it could've last longer but he pulled away. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he saw the disappointment in your eyes.  
  
"Yaaay, I'm going to be (f/n)cchi's husband!" Kise laughed.  
  
"You're an idiot." You laughed with him, sealing the night with another kiss.


	3. Midorima Shintarou [Engagement]

**The Marriage Life**  
  
  
 **Chapter 3: Midorima Shintarou [Engagement]**  
  
  
"Shintarou?" You called out your lover's name as you stepped inside his apartment. You set your bag down on the ottoman near the obsidian colored couch and searched around the room. You called his name one more time and when you didn't get a response, you sighed softly and went back to sit on the couch. You threw yourself upon it, laying down on it while your feet remained on the floor. You were hoping that Midorima was home but it was just as you thought. He was at the hospital, working, like he usually does. Working hard to probably become the best doctor he can possibly be. And as much as you enjoyed Midorima living his dream, you couldn't help but feel a little lonely. You wished that he spent more time with you than spending all his time on his studies or that he'll give you more attention than he gives his patients. Some times you even wished he showed more affection but knowing that Midorima wasn't that type of man, It didn't bother you too much. You came to his apartment, hoping that he was home and hoping that he can comfort you after having fought with your parents again. You were always in disagreements with them. There were even times when you had to stay over at Midorima's because of the hostility in your house. He would comfort you for the whole night, holding you close to his body until you cried yourself to sleep and even though, the green haired man had a sort of shyness when it comes to dealing with woman, he still stayed by your side until morning. Oh, you wanted him to come home already. You dived in your pockets and pulled out your phone. You received a few texts from your siblings, asking "where are you" and similar things like that. You decided that you were going to reply to them later. Instead, you went to your contacts and strolled down all the way to "M". You looked at the name above the word "Mom" and sighed heavily to yourself. There's no way he'll answer. He puts his phone on vibrate every time he's working. But you had hope-only a little bit. Your finger hovers over his name for a moment before pressing down upon the touch screen. You brought the phone to your ears and listen to the continuous ringing. You sighed again, slowly losing hope that he would pick up. But then, your eyes widen as you heard someone pick up.  
  
"Shin-Shintarou?" You immediately sat up on the couch.  
  
 _"Ah-ha! Nope! It's Takao!"_  
  
You sighed in disappointment. "Oh... Takao-kun."  
  
 _"Hey! Don't sound too disappointed, (f/n)-chan."_  
  
"Um. Why do you have Shintarou's phone? Is he not at work?"  
  
 _"He got off work early. I'm just-well~ Shin-chan preparing something."_  
  
"Preparing something...?"  
  
 _"Yeah. It's that time in a man's life when he has to make a serious commitment to something, you know?"_  
  
"Commitment?"  
  
 _"Yeah~! You're a lucky girl, (f/n)-chan! I can't believe Shin-chan's ready to-"_  
  
 _"TAKAO!"_  You suddenly heard Midorima's voice, a couple of laughs and "Shin-chans" coming from Takao. You continue to hear Midorima's struggle to get the phone away from Takao until...  
  
 **-beep-**  
  
It cuts. You removed the phone from your ear and blankly stared at it. What just happened...? You asked yourself as you were unsure whether to wait for a call back or to just call again. In a couple of minutes, your phone rang and you didn't hesitate to answer when you saw the caller ID.  
  
 _"(f/n)."_  You felt your heart skip a beat when you heard Midorima call your name. The hand that rested on your lap squeezed into a fist and your cheeks heated up in red and spread across your face and ears. His voice was deep and soothing over the phone and it sent pleasant shivers throughout your body.  
  
"Shintarou..." You mumbled his name out softly.  
  
 _"What is it?"_  
  
"I just wanted to hear your voice..."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
 _"Is-is that it?"_  He sounded kind of cold but it didn't bother you at all. He was like this most of the time.  
  
"I'm also at your apartment because... I fought with them again. I'm sorry for always intruding."  
  
 _"No, it's alright."_  He sighed.  _"I'll be there soon."_  
  
Your lips curled into smile. "Okay. I love you, Shintarou."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
 _"A-alright, see you soon."_  
  
You hung up the phone, feeling a little giddy after your talk with Midorima. Hearing the man's voice, already made you forgot why you were even over at his apartment. And you couldn't wait until he arrives home. And in a couple of hours, he did. It was near to sunset and the green haired man walked into his apartment. His eyes met with you sitting upon his couch and reading a book about the human body and its diseases. You found it interesting and a little gross but when you noticed that your lover, Midorima, was standing by the doorway, the book cease to exist. You placed it down to your side and got up from the couch. You approached the serious man with a smile, grabbing his briefcase from his hands and greeting him.  
  
"You sounded so sad over the phone and then I come home and everything's all right." He commented, walking past you and taking off his coat.  
  
"That's because you're here, of course. I even forgot the reason why I came." You giggled as you helped him removed his coat, taking it and holding it in your arms.  
  
"Then you should leave."  
  
"So mean." You replied before walking down the hallway. "I'm going to go put these things down." Midorima's eyes remained on you until you disappeared into the hallway. He sighed softly to himself and pulled out a small box out of his pockets. He looked at it and played with it with his taped fingers. He was certainly in a dilemma. Now that he had the ring, the hardest part was how to bring up the question. Midorima wouldn't really call himself the most romantic man ever. It was rare for him to show affection and to suddenly start now... It was a little nerve-wrecking.  
  
"Shintarou!" Midorima quickly concealed the box from your sight, slipping it back in his pockets before you could even notice it. He looked up at you as you peeked your head in the living room. "Do you want some tea? I can make it for you."  
  
Midorima shook his head and walked to the sofa. "No, it's all right. Do you want to sit?" You stared at him in confusion as you watched him sit down on the couch. You found the offer pretty strange but you brushed it off. You went over to him and sat besides him. Blushing softly at the fact that your leg slightly brushed against his. You called yourself a fool in your thoughts for still being nervous around Midorima. You two have been together for two years and you still, what your friends like to call it, fangirl over him. You couldn't help it. You loved him. You flinched at the sudden arm that went around your shoulders.  
  
"(f/n)." You turned to look at Midorima only to be face to face with him. Your face heated up at the closeness of his.  
  
"Shin-Shin-Shintarou?" He moved closer to you, his hand upon you squeezing your shoulder as he leaned forward to kiss you. You closed your eyes and waited for his lips to be upon yours. You sure didn't expect this but if Midorima wanted to initiate a kiss, you sure didn't want to stop and ask questions. You waited for his lips but for some reason it wasn't coming. You opened your eyes to see what the delay was about and saw your green haired lover flushed in pink.  
  
"Never mind. Here." The flustered green haired man removed his arm from around you and pulled out a small black box from his pockets.  
  
"What is-?" You took the black box from his hands.  
  
"Just open it if you want. If you don't-well, I don't care either way." He then stood up from the sofa, pushed up his glasses with his fingers, and retreated down the hall. You were certain now that Midorima was acting very strange today. It was rare for him to show affection and strangely, he did today. But you did what he told you to and opened the small black box. When your eyes met with what was inside, they widen. Your mouth went agape and you almost dropped the box because of your hands shaking with excitement. What sat inside was a diamond engagement ring. Its center was a green diamond stone and bordering the stone were tiny white sparkly diamonds. This ring was absolutely gorgeous. And you didn't waste any time getting up from the couch and running after Midorima. You ran down the hall with the box in your hands, turning on one of the corners and entering the kitchen. There you found Midorima standing near the counters and looking out the kitchen's window, his back facing towards you.  
  
"Of course, it's a yes, Shintarou. But it's not like you care, right?" You laughed as Midorima flinched at the sound of your voice behind him. You approached him, holding out your arms to hug him from behind. Your arms encircled the tall man's waist, holding him close to your body. Midorima pushed his glasses more up the bridge of his nose, his hand remaining on his face to try and hide the developing blush on his cheeks.  
  
"I love you, Shintarou." You tighten your grip around him, smiling softly and leaning your head against his back.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"Love you, too." He mumbled under his breath, his hand upon yours as both of your fingers intertwined with each other.  
  
 **Extra:**  
  
 _"By the way, Shintarou, what was your lucky item today?" You asked him as you spread out your finger to look at the sparkly ring that was upon it. "I didn't see you carrying around anything."_  
  
"Oh. The lucky item today was that." He pointed to the ring on your finger.  
  
"Eh? You gave me your lucky item of today...?"  
  
Midorima fixed his glasses in an excuse to hide the redness growing on his cheeks. "Don't get used to it."


	4. Midorima Shintaro [ Morning After ]

**The Marriage Life**  
  
  
 **Chapter 4: Midorima Shintaro [ Morning After ]**  
  
  
Midorima flushed in a bright red when he caught sight of your naked body besides him. Your lower half was covered by plush cream colored comforters but your upper half was exposed. Your arms were wide open as you lay on your back, giving Midorima a clear view of your chest. Your smooth skin was bruised by countless kiss marks all over your neck and collar bone, even some between your bosoms. The green haired man flushed a deeper red and went to push up his glasses with his fingers. His fingers met with the bridge of his nose and he realized that his glasses were off. With his head swarmed with images of you last night, He hadn't notice that he couldn't see half the room, his sight wasn't always the greatest when it comes to seeing far away. It kind of reminded him of that time when you stole his glasses for the day and Midorima was forced to wear his most-of-the-time abandon contacts lenses to work that day. It was sure a tiring day as every girl wanted to talk to him and get to know him but Midorima's cold personality drove most of them away. Of course, he could remember that playful look on your face as he arrived at his apartment. You were lying upon his couch, his glasses rested messily on your face. He could also remember himself chasing after you as you ran away from him, your laughter and his screams echoing throughout the room. But he certainly remembered when you leaned in and your lips touched his when he cornered you into a corner to get his glasses back.  
  
He felt his face growing hot as he glanced at the parted lips that was all over him last night. Midorima would never admit it but he actually enjoyed last night. It was the first night you two ever shared together.  
  
His first time.  
  
Yours too.  
  
Yes. It was awkward at first. A little pain on your side but as a whole, it was great. Your warm skin underneath his fingertips, his hands gliding across your body and feeling the curve of your womanly hips and thighs. He loved the soft moans that would leave your lips, the flinches-the shivers of pleasure you would get when he would so much as push his hips against you. And you loved the way how he moved his shoulders with that intense pleasurable stare boring down on you. Oh yes. It was a great night indeed.  
  
Midorima unconsciously began to caress your cheek with the back of his hand. Ever since he saw you walking down that aisle, he truly knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with you. That he finally found that person who liked him for him, despite his rudeness at times, despite his overly obsession with astrology and despite him not being able to show how he truly feels. Normally, people wouldn't last a minute but you stayed with him and actually bother to understand him. Midorima came to realized that he was in love with you, deeply, and he never thought he would be able to feel that way towards anyone. A soft groan escapes your lips and you shifted to lean on your side. Your eyes slowly opened and saw Midorima's hand caressing your face.  
  
"Shin..." You softly mumbled his name as you slowly began to wake up. Midorima was about to remove his hand away from your face until you stopped him, placing your hand on top of his and giving him a gentle smile. "Don't."  
  
Midorima began to clear his throat as a light blush appeared on his cheeks and averted his gaze away from you. He brought his fingers to push up his glasses only for them to meet with the bridge of his nose. How embarrassing. He forgot that he wasn't wearing his glasses again. A soft chuckle emitted from you which causes Midorima's gaze to return to you.  
  
"You do that too much." You continued to chuckle at him, regaining your composure before speaking up again. "Good morning, Shintarou."  
  
"Good morning." You removed his hand from your face and continued to hold it, intertwining both your fingers together. "How are you feeling?" His complexion went back to his normal color as he reached for his glasses on the night stand besides him. You released his hand and allowed him to put on his glasses as you sat up on your side, the comforters slightly sliding down your body and revealing the curves on your hips. He suppressed the urge of wanting to feel them under his fingertips again and averted his gaze.  
  
"I'm fine. Last night was..." You paused, making Midorima look at you once again. A bright smile grew on your face, showing off your pearly white teeth. "Amazing."  
  
"Oh really?" Midorima looked rather serious. "It was okay."  
  
"Mm-Hmm, No need to be shy, Shintarou." You gave a sly grin. "Mr.  _Can-I-go-faster?_ "  
  
Midorima jumped at your forwardness and stared at you in disbelief. He quickly fixed his glasses and began to climb out of bed. "I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"Wait! Shintarou!" You began to laugh as you wrapped your arms around his arm. He felt your bosoms squishing up against his arm and suddenly heat rushed to his cheeks. "Don't go. Aren't you on vacation anyway?"  
  
"I think they need me." His feet met with the floor and you moved to wrap your arms around his neck, your chest against his back and your head resting on his shoulders. The covers completely slid off your body.  
  
"I need you more." Your lips curled into a smile. Midorima turned his head to look at you and you took this to be an opportunity to lean in and kiss him on his lips. The green haired man was taken aback by this action of yours but it didn't take him long to kiss back against your familiar soft lips. You removed your arms from around him and rested your hands on his shoulders as he shifted to face you, one of his hands rested on the curve of your hips he's been craving to touch while the other held the back of your head, your (h/c) locks resting messily between his fingers. You felt his weight push against you and you gave in and fell back on the bed, your hands holding the back of his neck, fingers brushing through his green silky hair. A chuckle leaving your lips broke the kiss apart as his glasses slipped off and fell upon your face. You removed them and placed them besides you.  
  
"Round two?" You asked as you combed your fingers through his hair and stared up at the flustered man above you. He remained silent and responded to your question by lowering his lips on to your neck, biting and sucking on your already bruised skin. A gasp escaping from you with every kiss he lands on you. Familiar shivers of pleasure slowly making its way back to your body as he-  
  
A ringing cell phone halted all movement. Your half lidded (e/c) eyes were now wide open and staring up at a surprised Midorima. He turned his head towards your ringing, vibrating cell phone on the night stand besides the bed. He softly sighed and looks back down at you. He looked rather upset probably because he was interrupted.  
  
You shrugged your shoulders and innocently smiled at him. "It could be important." Which was your way of telling him he couldn't continue. He simply grabbed his discarded glasses, put them on, and returned to sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over and snatched your phone off the table and handed it to you without looking at the caller id. You sat up from the bed, pulled the covers over your legs and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
 _"(f/n)-chan! Good morning!"_  You heard a heavy sigh coming Midorima as he already knew who that familiar voice belong to.  
  
"Ta-Takao-kun? What-what are you calling for? It's so early."  
  
 _"Eh? Did I wake you guys up? Sorry! I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. You know, after your first night together."_  He purred and you couldn't help but turn red as he continued to speak.  _"So how was it, (f/n)-chan? Was it good? Did it hurt? You know, I really didn't think Shin-chan had it in him but he had it in him, huh? I always thought of Shin-chan to be the gentle type but he's really the rough type, right? I actually gave him advice the other night and-"_  Suddenly, the phone was snatched from your hands and you turned to look at Midorima hanging up the phone and holding it up in the air. The familiar position looked like he was about to shoot a basketball into the hoop but instead his target was the garbage can that can be seen through the open door of the en suite bathroom. You blinked your eyes at him in shock as he releases your phone and shoots it high up in the air. And amazingly, it went right in. A loud clank sounded off when contact was made and it was clear to you that your cell phone was destroyed.  
  
"I'll buy you a new phone." He stated but you were more distracted at the fact that he made the shot from the bedroom all the way to the en suite bathroom. And he didn't miss!  
  
"Shintarou, that was amazing!" You exclaimed, rolling your hands into fists and excitedly moving them up and down. "And you didn't miss!"  
  
"Hmph." A faint smirk made its way on Midorima's lips. "I always make my shots."  
  
"But my phone's broken now." You chuckled and shrugged your shoulders.  
  
"I told you I'll buy you a new one."  
  
A soft smile graced your lips. "You don't have to."  
  
Midorima didn't reply right away. He got up from the bed and walked across the room towards his closet, pulling out a light green towel from it. You suspected he was going to take a shower. "I want to."  
  
"No round two?" You pouted as you lay back on the bed. Midorima stared at you, his usual frown on his face.  
  
"The mood has been ruined." He pushed up his glasses more up on his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish Takao-kun called at a different time." You sighed softly, wishing that you could've been in an intimate moment with your husband if it wasn't for that annoying interruption. You grabbed hold of Midorima's phone on the night stand and began to text your family about your phone.  
  
"(f/n)" You didn't look up as he called your name. You continue to text your family. Soon, you began going through Midorima's phone and finding all sorts of apps that has to do with astrology. Finally, you found a puzzle game that you were fond of due to Midorima telling you all about it.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do me a favor." You looked up and noticed Midorima standing by the bathroom's door. "Don't give Takao your new cell phone number." He said before walking into the bathroom, leaving you in a giggly fit.


	5. Kuroko Tetsuya [ Morning After ]

**Kuroko Tetsuya [ Morning After ]**  
  
"(f/n)..." Kuroko unconsciously called your name as he woke up to you facing him. Your eyes were closed, mouth slightly apart, your chest slowly rising and then descending. You rested on your side with the covers over your waist and tucked under your arm. A soft hum leaving your lips as you responded unconsciously to your name being called.  
  
Kuroko couldn't help but smile at your sleeping face. Memories of the night before returned to his mind. He remembered the soft touches he gave you that night, his hands roaming around your curves, feeling the warmth underneath his fingertips. Your cheeks flushed in pink and your half-lidded (e/c) eyes staring up at him. He remembered you whispering to him that you were nervous and he took his hand in your hand and pressed it on his chest where his heart would be resting inside. A small gasp leaving your lips when you felt the quicken thumps of his heart against his chest. He softly tightens the grip of his hand, a faint smile growing on his lips. His voice hushed as it was nearly inaudible:  
  
 _"I'm nervous too."_  
  
Was what was murmured and you felt yourself shaken up by his actions and his words. You felt relieved knowing that he was on the same boat as you. You felt-You felt yourself start to cry. And this surprised the blue haired man. He was about to apologize but you silenced him by pulling him down into a hug.  
  
 _"I'm so happy."_  You told him.  
  
And you felt him smile against your cheek after hearing those small words coming from your lips.  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly as you and Kuroko took your time and created a sensual romantic night for the both of you.  
  
And now Kuroko was resting on his side, watching you sleeping soundly. He couldn't stop himself from smiling or keep his hands off of you. Without him even realizing it, his hand was upon your shoulder, tracing his fingers down your arm until it met with your hand. He firmly grasps it, lacing his fingers together with yours. He loved the feeling of your hand against his, your dainty fingers left a tingling sensation he loved to feel against his skin.  
  
He heard another hum coming from you and his lowered gaze looked up and met with your half lidded eyes as well as a sleepy smile. He felt you give an affectionate squeeze to his hand and in no time he returned the favor.  
  
The two of you spent a moment staring at each other, a silly grin on your face while a loving smile was upon his. You chortled at the feeling of glee that grew in your heart as you cuddled closer to Kuroko, his hand that once held yours was now resting upon your back. Both your arms went around his neck as you nuzzled your head against his shoulder, your lips that softly grazed his skin left him feeling sparks of pleasure. The sweet aroma of his vanilla scented shampoo blossomed the closer you got to him. Your legs entangled with his as well as the covers, bellies brushed against each other as well as chests.  
  
You heard him release a sigh of relief through his nose and felt his arms tighten around you.  
  
"Morning." He finally heard you greet him, your voice sounding tired and a little bit hoarse.  
  
"Morning." He repeated the greeting, his voice too sounding a bit tired. "How are you doing?" He asked, obviously concerned about your wellbeing.  
  
You pulled away from him, your eyes once again meeting with his blues ones, your hands resting on top of his shoulders and making you catch a glimpse of the ring that perfectly fit around your finger. It was formed in white gold with five alternating small light blue and white shimmering diamonds sitting on top of it. A simple design, many would think, but to you, this ring was absolutely stunning and you thought it went perfectly with Kuroko's personality.  
  
"I'm fine. A little sore but I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry." You saw a worried look in his eyes. "Maybe I should've-"  
  
"No." You shook your head, your lips curled into a smile as your hand trailed down his arm. "You were great. It was a lovely night." Your hand reached his once again and entwined your fingers with his. The worried look was replaced with one of his soft smiles. Those ones that he hardly used to do back in those days.  
  
Kuroko would have never thought he would meet a woman like you, let alone marry. With his lack of presence, he would have never thought anybody would have been interested in him.  
  
What scared him was that his lack of presence never affected you. No matter where he went, you always noticed him and it's been like that ever since you two met. Having shared the same invisibility as his mother, his mother often told him that he'll find someone who would love him for him just as his father loves her for her. She told him when he finds the one who loves him; he'll forget that he ever had a lack of presence.  
  
He never believed her.  
  
But now, here you are, staring at him with your sparkly (e/c) eyes, the corners of your lips curled, pushing your pinkish cheeks upwards, and showing off your teeth.  
  
And here he is, returning that smile, his mind oblivious to the very thing that haunted his existence. Nothing on his mind except you. Only you.  
  
"(f/n)." His voice was nearly a whisper.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He took a moment to stare at you before continuing. "I-"  
  
"Woof! Woof!" The both of you blinked blankly at each other before turning your gazes towards the end of the bed. There was a large sized, black and white dog sitting upon the bed, panting happily at the both of you.  
  
Amazed at how you two didn't notice such a large dog climbing up on the bed, it took you a moment to react to him pouncing on you and happily barking in your face.  
  
"Nigou!" You happily stroked his fur around his neck and body, chuckling when Nigou responded with licks to your arm. "You really are back!"  
  
"Nigou..." The Alaskan Malamute turned his head to look at his owner, the same oval-shaped blue eyes staring back at him. Kuroko's surprised expression melted into one of his relieved smiles. He placed a hand on top of Nigou's head and ruffled his fur. Nigou barks happily at him. "Welcome home."  
  
You couldn't help but smile at the reunion of Kuroko and Nigou. It's been months since you two have last seen the dog and wondered if he's been all right. Nigou has been known to go out on his little adventures around town. He'll always be gone for about a week or two but will be randomly seen by other people. This time, he was gone for five months without anyone knowing where he was. Rumor has it, he finally showed up yesterday at the wedding, mysteriously dressed in a suit and walking around. Kagami claimed he saw him at the reception but the both of you never caught sight of him. But now, here he is, panting and barking happily at his owner, completely fine and unhurt.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're hungry, come on, come on, Nigou." Nigou barked happily and excitedly wag his tail as you swing your legs from under the covers and off the bed, your feet meeting with the floor. You began reaching for your blue shorts on the floor. It was discarded at the events of last night and you couldn't stop the smile that made its way on your lips when you remembered Kuroko slipping them off from you.  
  
His fingers grabbing hold of the rim of your shorts, your hands as well on it as you helped him slip it off. His knuckles tracing down the soft skin of your outer thighs, pleasure gradually building up within you. Both your gazes locked on to each other, your hips pushed upward to easily slide them off. A chuckle leaving you when he finally slips them off and throws them to the side.  
  
You unconsciously cleared your throat, breaking away from the memories of a wonderful night. You were about to get up and put on your shorts until Kuroko interrupted you.  
  
"(f/n)." He called your name and you turned your head to look at him, remembering he had something to say before he was interrupted by Nigou.  
  
"Oh yeah, what were you going to say, Tetsu?"  
  
Kuroko rest his hand on top of your hand, rubbing circles in it with his thumb. You were about to question his motives until you felt a pair of soft lips upon your cheeks. "I love you."  
  
Once he pulled away, you unconsciously lift a hand to touch your cheek and soon blood rushed in them. You felt your face growing hot the more you looked at him. You shyly averted your gaze away before they landed on him again, finally taking note of his ridiculous bed hair. And before you even knew it, you were reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. He didn't seem at all upset about it. "Y-You and your weird bed head."  
  
You removed your hand when Kuroko reached to touch his hair himself and looked up to particularly nothing. "Is it really that weird?"  
  
"Yeah." You chuckled. "Very weird."  
  
From there on then, the conversation continued to linger. Switching from Kuroko's famous bed head to the size of your hands. You both sat there with the palms of your hands touching to see which one was bigger. Obviously, Kuroko's hand was slightly larger than yours and you blushed softly to his comment about your hands being soft.  
  
"And cute." He added, his face in its usual deadpan manner.  
  
But it sure did make your blood rush, your heart pumping in an uncontrollable way. You almost covered your face in embarrassment but Kuroko quickly curled his fingers between the spaces of your hands and held your hand once more.  
  
He once again declared his love for you and a soft smile build its way on your lips as you shyly repeated those three little words to him.  
  
But, a pair of blue eyes stared up at the two lovers. Nigou's hanging tongue went back into his mouth, an odd disappointing sigh leaving him when he lift up his bottom from the ground, turned around and started to leave the room. As he makes it to the door, with one look back at the two of you, he huffed and walked through the cracked entrance.  
  
Maybe it wasn't time to come back yet.


End file.
